In A Hospital
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: Jackie is injured and ends up in hospital, Robbie keeps visiting her. Rubbish title and summary but please read. Does turn into Robbie/Jackie!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I had to re-write the end of this chapter because it had descended into fluffy sweetness, which I don't want a ton of yet [for once], lol! Their thoughts are in italics and the title of the fic may be changed! Read and Review, please tell me what you think of this. Lee x**

"Robbie would you mind dropping me off round the corner, I feel like going in to see an old friend?" Jackie was sitting in Robbie's car, they had just finished work and he had offered her a lift home. "Yeah that's fine but remember not to be out too late, because you've got work in the morning!" He was just teasing her so she rolled her eyes as he pulled up outside the block of flats that he guessed she would be going into.

"Thanks Rob, see you tomorrow!"

"Aww do I not even get to come and meet him?"

"It's a she Robbie, and she is happily married with kids!" looking at the excited expression on his face, "And anyway I wouldn't want you to miss out on having your beauty sleep!" She grinned at him.

"You know me too well Jackie Reid!" They were both smiling when they looked into the others' eyes. Robbie didn't think about what he was doing and leaned over to her and kissed her on the lips. It only lasted a fraction of a second but they both felt the impact of it.

"I am so sorry Jackie, I didn't mean that!"

"It's fine Robbie, it was only a kiss, right?" She couldn't look him in the eye when she said it and resorted to laughing it off, while getting out of the car as quickly as possible.

When Robbie saw her disappearing into the flats he took a deep breath and put his head in his hands. He couldn't believe what had just happened, he should not have kissed her but it was what he usually did to girls, _Yeah but she's not one of you normal girls, she's the only girl that you can't have fantasies about, never mind a relationship with! You do not kiss **her**! She is off limits, no matter what you have tried to do to her in the past!_ He was trying to reassure himself but it wasn't really helping.

Jackie, meanwhile, had ran up the stairs to the correct floor and had raised her hand to knock on the door but suddenly lowered it. She realised that she wouldn't be able to concentrate on what Jane would be saying so she rested against the nearest wall and took a few deep breaths. A few tears escaped from her eyes and rolled down her face, _Why did that just happen, I know I've wanted it for longer than I could have imagined but he's my DI, my colleague, God he's one of my best friends, it shouldn't have this stupid effect on me!_

Jackie started to make her way down the stairs but then the kiss was replayed in her mind, she could feel the heat of his breath on her lips and taste the slight moisture from where he had licked his lips under a minute before he had leaned over to her. She hurried up and lost all concentration of where she was going, she missed a step and went falling down the current flight of stairs and the following one, she was knocked unconscious before the end of it. Robbie, obviously had already driven away by that time, so Jackie was lying at the bottom of the stairs until a passer-by noticed her and called for an ambulance.

**~~R.A.R~~**

Jackie slowly came round and could instantly feel pain in her left side.

"Afternoon Jackie!" She recognized the voice without even looking at his perfectly styled hair or his shirt that was unbuttoned more than necessary,

"Hey Robbie, where am I, why are you here and why the hell am I in so much pain?!" She rolled her head onto it's side so she was facing him,

"You're in the hospital; you have been since last night. I'm here because I got a phone call after I left work today and came straight over. And for the last question you somehow fell down the stairs and were knocked unconscious until a minute ago, and you've broken a few bones." She remembered the accident when he said that,

"How many is a few?"

"Well the doctors have yet to confirm it but they think you have broken at least two ribs, ankle, leg and elbow."

"I guess I've got a couple of bruises on my face because it's a bit uncomfortable when I talk." He grinned at what she said,

"You could say that, your forehead is completely black and blue and you are quite badly cut on your cheeks." It was getting worse by the second for Jackie,

"I must look great!"

He smirked, "I just can't wait to tell Stuart and Matt this, it will make all my mistakes look so miniscule. Oh and Matt was angry that you didn't turn up this morning so he sent me to look for you when you didn't answer his calls, that was when I started to get worried about you." She liked the way that his cheeks turned a little red while he was saying all these things.

"The doctors must have found your new number from inside my bag, that was probably why you were the first one phoned." Jackie was glad that it was Robbie that they had called because that meant that she could have a bit of a laugh with him.

"Jackie, what the hell were you thinking about when you fell, it's so unlike you to go off balance?!" She bit her bottom lip, trying to work out if she should tell him the truth or not, she decided that her situation couldn't get much worse if she admitted it,

"You and the kiss. So basically it's your fault that I'm in here!"

"Really?! Sorry, and just for the record it didn't mean anything" _Yeah course it didn't, you haven't been dreaming about it for 24 hours or anything! _"and unless I am incredibly stupid it won't happen again!"

"It's fine Rob, and may I just say; I might be starting to see why women kiss you so much." She was meaning for it to come out as a joke but she meant every word of it.

"Do you think I could get away with overdosing on painkillers because this is fucking agony!" Robbie went to try and find a doctor or nurse and within two minutes he was back with young, blond nurse who Jackie envied in every way. While the nurse was helping Jackie, she was flirting with Robbie and she was good at it, Jackie noticed, but Robbie either was ignoring her or he wasn't attracted to her which was never going to be the reason for his actions and Jackie knew it.

As the nurse was leaving she, not so slyly, dropped her phone number on the floor for Robbie to pick up. When she was finally out of ear-shot, Robbie and Jackie just had to look at each other to start uncontrollably laughing,

"Why the hell didn't you say anything to the poor girl? She was desperate to grab your attention!"

"You think I'm going to chat up a girl while one of my best friends is lying in a hospital bed? I thought you knew me a bit better than that!" She smiled a little but then felt the drugs kicking in and started to drift off into a deep sleep.

After a while Robbie fell asleep as well and although he wasn't really allowed to stay overnight, the nurses couldn't bear to wake him so left him to sleep on the chair next to Jackie. In the morning Robbie woke up and looked down at his watch; he was already about ten minutes late for work and he was further away from the station than normal so quickly got up, made sure Jackie was still asleep and drove quite fast to work, getting ready for the shouting match with Matt when he got in. "Fuck!"

He was right. Within one minute, Matt was questioning where he had been, "What the hell are you playing at?! 3/4 of an hour late! And Jackie hasn't turned up again, did you have any luck in finding her yesterday or did you go to the pub instead?!" Robbie was trying to stay calm but could feel his anger surfacing,

"Sorry! And I know that Jackie hasn't arrived because I've just spent the whole bloody night with her in the hospital! That's why she didn't phone in yesterday; she had been fucking unconscious for twenty-four fucking hours!" The calmness has completely disappeared and he was about to storm out of the room when he saw Stuart's face, he looked stunned and scared,

"Why? What's wrong with her?" Robbie sat down again and looked at the floor, avoiding eye contact with either of the two men standing next to him,

"She fell down stairs outside her friend's flat the other night and her left hand side is now a little screwed up so she'll be in there for a while." If Matt or Stuart could see his face at that moment, they would be able to see that his eyes had began to go all glassy as if he was just about to cry. So instead of going out of the room feeling angry, he left it feeling quite upset and worried for Jackie, knowing that he would go to the hospital as soon as he left the station that evening.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 months since I started this, OMR-Oh My Robbie (My new form of Oh My God: Robbie Ross is my God)! This chapter takes place about a week or so after the first one. I don't own Jackie, Robbie, Matt or Stuarty and the extract from the book is out of "The Suspicions of Mr Whicher or the Murder at Road Hill House" by Kate Summerscale. I may try to finish this in the next chapter but I did end up enjoying writing this part, which is mildly surprising.**

"Hey, I brought you some clothes and that book that was lying beside your bed; I thought that you might have wanted something to do while I'm not around."

"Oh God." She had just remembered that her bedroom was a complete mess when she was last in it. Robbie smiled at her, knowing exactly what she ws thinking about,

"Jackie seriously, your bedroom is not that much of a mess and anyway I bet you know where everything is since you're so organised."

Jackie burst out laughing, "Me organised?! Are you sure you are talking to the right patient?"

"I mean it, you are. For proof, look at all the perfectly hung pictures that are on your walls."

"You looked at those pictures?"

"Yeah I even saw the corner dedicated to me."

"It is not dedicated to you! I had a few spare frames and I liked how I looked it those photos."

"Course that's the reason! But I have to admit you do look great in them. Maybe I bring out the true beauty in you."

"Shut up before I get up and hit you!"

"I think you would break more bones if you did that darling." She ignored the word 'darling' and spoke to him in a clamer voice,

"So are Stuarty and the boss coming to visit today?"

"Yeah they should be here in a few minutes. Until then, you have my company."

"Great! That makes being in hospital so much more fun."

Luckily for Jackie, Matt and Stuart arrived at that moment. Stuart was carrying some chocolate that Jackie hoped was a gift for her, he handed it to her and she gratefully took it and opened it.

While Matt was sharing out the chocolate (Jackie still wasn't daring to move her wrist) she realised what book Robbie must have brought with him. She reached over to the table where he had left it and flicked through the pages. The book was _The Suspicions of Mr Whicher_. Even though Jackie tried to escape from the police mind-set when she left the office, she just couldn't stop reading this crime book.

She found the page that she was looking for (it wasn't that hard to find since she had looked at it so many times that the book opened to it almost automatically) and passed it over to the guys and told them to read the last few lines,

_"The perfect policeman was defined by restraint, anonymity, an absence of emotion. 'A hot temper would never do,' said Martineau_, _'nor any vanity which would lay_ _a man open to arts of flitation; not too innocent good-nature; nor a hesitating temper or manner; nor any weakness for drink; nor any degree of stupidity.'"_

"Robbie according to this you would have made an excellent cop?"

"Jackie at least I would have had the chance to be a cop, wasn't it only men who were allowed."

"Thanks for pointing that out Robbie, can I have my book back now?"

"Hmmm, no I think I might read it for a while."

"But you brought it in so that I wouldn't be bored!"

"Yeah that was before you pointed out all my weaknesses!"

"Stuarty please smack him on the head for me!"

Instead of doing what Jackie had asked, Stuart just took the book out of Robbie's hands and gave it to her.

"Thank you Stuart, it's good to know there are still _some _people I can trust in the world." She said, while glaring at Robbie.

"Aww Jackie you know you can trust me."

"Course I can trust you after what happened in your car that night!"

Stuart and Matt looked at each other confusion etched on their faces.

"That wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been flirting with me!"

"Hello are you remembering that we're still here and that we have no idea what you're talking about?"

"Sorry boss. Jackie we will continue this conversation later!"

"Why don't we continue it just now, they're going to find out soon enough that you kissed me and that's why I fell down the stairs!"

"I had nothing to do with your bloody stupidity Jackie!"

"Flirting with each other does not give you the right to kiss me though!"

"Oh come on we both enjoyed it and don't even try to deny that!"

"Stuart and I are still here and we are starting to wonder what's going on."

"Robbie here, gave me a lift to my friend's house the night I ended up in here and before I got out of the car he kissed me."

"None of this explains how it's my fault that you fell!"

"Would you shut up Robbie for Christ sake if you hadn't kissed me then my mind would not have been analysing it and I would not have lost the ability to walk down stairs properly! Stuarty, boss, what do you think?"

Matt and Stuart saw this as their cue to leave so got up, mumbled some lame excuses and hurried out of the room leaving Robbie and Jackie alone again but this time they weren't having friendly banter with each other they were still arguing.

"So you analysed the kiss, what conclusion did you get to, oh wise and great one?"

"Don't use names that I've given you back on me! And until we started this argument I would have said that the kiss meant something but now you're acting like a little child!"

"You see, that kiss still does mean something- wait everything- to me and I didn't want to have this argument but that's all that we seem to be good at."

"It's not all we're good at. We can do much better things."

"Like?"

"I don't know but I'm sorry, that kiss does mean something to me. But what did cause you to do it?"

"Seriously babes I have no idea. You looked so great when yu were joking around with me and my natural instinct got the better of me, I guess."

"Do you think your _naturall instinct_ would want to work again just now?"

"And what exactly are you meaning by this, Miss Reid?"

"I don't know. Maybe the doctors have given me more morphine than they should have but I really could do with a snog from you."

"Well I wouldn't want to make an injured woman feel any worse, so okay."

He stood up and covered her lips with her own. The only thought going through each of their minds was "Oh my God, this is so surreal but **so** amazing!" When they broke apart for air they were both smiling at the other person. Neither could really believe what had just happened but still carried on with the next kiss as though they had never done anything like it in their entire lives.

"Okay I accept it, we do do other things that we're both good at."

"Are you coming here again tomorrow after work Robbie?"

"Of course I am Jackie, I have absolutely nothing better to do with my life than to come visit a colleague who has, in one day, insulted me, argued with me and kissed me." He smiled down at her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Be careful Robbie if you carry on being this bloody sarcastic, you might not get another kiss!"

"Jackie darling you wouldn't be able to deprive yourself of that any longer than I would." And they kissed a few more times, then Robbie left to go home and Jackie started reading her book.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Is ending this a nice way to celebrate a year of publishing fics on this site? I know people have enjoyed this, and I admit some parts are okay when I read them over, but it seems as though I'm stuck between choosing death by a boulder or a train crash when writing this. Why can't it be death by cookie dough?! Anyways it's quite short but please review.**

**Disclaimer: Nope even after 4 months with this story and a year of writing about them I still don't own them! I do own OC Sophie who I didn't actually plan on putting in this but...**

When Robbie left after the argument and kisses, Jackie couldn't believe what had happened. Not only had she got him to kiss her several times; she had also told Stuart and Matt what had occurred in the car. She had to give up trying to read her book shortly afterwards because she was going through the day in her head, all her emotions were so raw and new. She had always enjoyed flirting and messing around with Robbie but she had never imagined loving him like this. She ran a hand through her dark hair and quietly laughed at how if TV producers ever wanted a great show, they could just delve into her life, it was truly that unbelievable.

Stuart had been in to visit regularly, still not topping Robbie's amounted hours in the ward but close enough. He had brought her so much chocolate that she had given most of it to Robbie who never refused the sugar fix and didn't care about the hundreds of calories in them. Matt had been only once since Robbie and Jackie's argument because he had been busy with other things in his personal life.

She knew all the female nurses (and some of the male ones also) hated her because of the amount of attention that Robbie lavished upon her but that was to be expected. It didn't stop them from flirting with him either, not one of them cared if Jackie was watching or not.

While being on the ward she had made friends with an older woman, Sophie, who was in the next bed. Sophie had collapsed in her care home and was being treated for a broken arm. They got on so well that Sophie knew everything about Jackie and Robbie's years together, and Jackie knew all about the love of Sophie's life who she hadn't heard from in twenty years. Jackie had gave Sophie her number in case she ever needed anyone to talk to and also promised to help her find out if her man was still alive. Sophie was delighted when Jackie told her this and gave her some helpful advice,

"Don't let Robbie go if you love him this much." Jackie had shyly smiled and replied,

"I might argue with him a lot but I could never give him up now."

On the morning of her discharge from the hospital, Robbie arrived to put all her things into the back of his car. He had already persuaded her to stay at his house for at least a couple of weeks, until she was able to walk around without any aids. She had refused at first but then Robbie silenced her with a few kisses and couldn't help but nod her head and agree.

Apparently Jackie's elbow hadn't been broken in the first place so she managed to use a pair of crutches without much difficulty. She said goodbye to Sophie and hopped to the reception area to wait for Robbie but he was already there and so were the nurses, who always managed to get their breaks when he was around. Jackie refrained from rolling her eyes, went over to him and kissed him,

"Sorry Robbie but because of you I now suffer from an emotion called jealousy and those nurses are causing it to come out in sudden bursts."

Robbie laid his hands on her hips, "Jackie you do realise that you don't need a reason every time you want to kiss me?"

"Sorry."

"And if you keep apologising I'll ask those pretty nurses if they can keep you here." He grinned at her,

"Now, if I kiss you will you be capable of thinking clearly?"

"I don't think I'll ever manage to think clearly just after you kiss me but I don't think I'll end up in the state I'm in now."

"That's good enough for me." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. He would have laced his fingers through hers if if was possible but since it wasn't he settled for staying extremely close to her side.

When Robbie's car stopped outside his flat he turned to face her, "Do you want me to carry you inside darling?"

"No Robbie, and if living with you is going to be like this for ever, then I'm not sure if I want to."

"Of course you do, it'll be fun. Then when you're leg has completely healed I can make it even more fun," she raised her eyebrows, unable to believe his insinuations. "I meant going hill walking and horse riding Jackie!"

"Robbie, I know when you're talking about sex so don't even pretend not to be."

"See this is why we're so perfect for each other: we're psychic!" She gave him a little kiss and got out of the car, looking forward to her future with Robbie, even if she was already exhausted with his company.

**The End. (Finally)**


End file.
